deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Jordan
Amelia Mariya Garnett '''(née '''Jordan) (b. 31 May), more commonly known just as Amy Jordan, is a pure-blood witch and member of the wealthy Jordan family. She was the only daughter born to Xanthas Jordan and the late Daphne Sevchenko, as well as the younger sister of Gregory, Archie, and Jamie. The daughter of two Dark Arts practitioners, Amy firmly held the belief that she was superior to other wizarding folk because of her pure-blood status. Amy attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year below Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where she followed familial tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. During this time, she was the leader of her very own gang, who assisted her in bullying and confronting others who she believed warranted such treatment: Muggle-borns, Gryffindors and the poor in particular. Amy was also considered a highly apt witch, having been selected as a Prefect during her fifth year and, for a short period of time, considered a very dedicated member of Almeria Prismall's group. Amy also had ambitions to take over the family business, ambitions which her father suppressed in the hope that his daughter would pursue more domestic duties. Biography Early life Amelia Mariya Jordan was born on the 31st May to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko in Wiltshire, England. Hogwarts years First year At the first year Sorting, Amy met Elliot Potter after he assumed her brother Jamie was making faces at him. Without the knowledge of who he was, she introduced herself and made a rather intolerant speech about Muggle-borns, but otherwise acted in quite a friendly manner towards Elliot Potter and offered him companionship. However, upon finding out who Elliot was, Amy remembered her father's insistence on steering clear of the Potter family; she insulted his mother and grudgingly claimed she couldn't be friends with such "dirty blood". This created tensity that remained undeveloped until their third year. Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Relationships Family Jordan family Husband and daughter Etymology * '''Amelia' is a German girls name, a blend of the medieval names Emilia and Amalia. In Latin, it means "industrious" and "striving",'' but its teutonic meaning is ''"defender." * Mariya is a girls name of Arabic origin, meaning''' "one who is pure". However, the meaning of Mariya also has more than one different etymologies. It has same or different meanings in other countries and languages, with the Ukranian and Russian form meaning "bitter". * '''Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Amy and her siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne didn't want them staying so far away from home. Trivia * Amy's middle name Mariya in Ukranian means "bitter", which may allude to her mean-spirited personality. Gallery Amy main.png Amy6.jpg Amy2.JPG Amy_09.jpg Amy.jpg Amy1.jpg Amy2.jpg Amy7.jpg Category:Fifth Generation Category:Background Characters